


Malas decisiones

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La boca de Miranda sabía a malas decisiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malas decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [](http://skevarr.livejournal.com/profile)[**skevarr**](http://skevarr.livejournal.com/) en la comunidad [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/4302.html?thread=193998#t193998).

Su boca sabía a ryncol. Y Miranda _nunca_ bebía ryncol, no después de aquel incidente en Omega.

Notaba la bruma sobre su cabeza y los pinchazos en las sienes, como si una cuchilla la atravesase el cráneo. De fondo sólo se oía el rumor lejano de unas voces, entre las que sólo distinguió los gruñidos de Grunt y el tono animado de Vega. Lo que significaba que todavía estaba en el apartamento de Shepard.

Tanteó con la mano alrededor de la mesita de noche hasta que tropezó con el interruptor de la luz y descubrió dos detalles interesantes y aterradores: estaba desnuda y había un bulto junto a ella en la cama.

Miranda se masajeó las sienes y respiró profundamente. Tenía que mantener la calma y concentrarse en despejar la migraña. ¿No se suponía que los bióticos no sufrían resaca? Para eso valía toda su perfección genética, porque Miranda no recordaba un dolor de cabeza similar, ni una boca tan seca. Y el regusto del ryncol seguía ahí, imperecedero.

El bulto se revolvió bajo la sábana; lo suficiente como para que un hombro desnudo asomase entre la tela. Un hombro lleno de tatuajes.

Miranda maldijo en su interior con todas las palabrotas que conocía y algunas inventadas, y se llevó las manos al rostro. Tenía el pelo sudoroso y... ¿qué era ese dolor repentino? ¿unas marcas de dientes en su cuello?

Antes de que pudiera salir de la cama sigilosamente ( _necesitaba_ una ducha más que nunca), el bulto volvió a moverse y descubrió su contenido: Jack. Jack desnuda, luciendo todos sus tatuajes. Jack con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y felicidad que Miranda habría querido quitarle inmediatamente.

—Hey, animadora, no te des tanta prisa por hacer tu paseo de la vergüenza.

—Cállate, Jack —espetó. Apretó con las yemas de los dedos contra las sienes.

—A lo mejor vas a tener que azotarme un poco más, ¿sabes? —La sonrisa se pronunciaba.

—Vete a la mierda. —Miranda recogió las sábanas a su alrededor y se envolvió con ellas mientras intentaba levantarse sin trastabillar o caer de forma patética.

—Me gusta cuando te pones en plan zorra.

La carcajada de Jack resonó en la habitación. Una risa fresca y sincera, libre de resaca. Miranda se apresuró a entrar en el baño, y le habría encantado poder dar un portazo indignado. Pero contra su voluntad, mientras el agua fría caía sobre ella como la lluvia, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara sobre sus labios.

Ahora _sí_ que odiaba a Jack.

**-fin-**


End file.
